Your (Germaphobic, Weirdly Formal) Knight in Shining Armor
by Collie Parkillo
Summary: Mikoto Suoh is confronted about his smoking habits by a boy from his biology class. [mikorei, high school au]


Mikoto Suoh took another drag from his cigarette, slumped against the wall, and wondered vaguely why he was such a loser. Not that he thought he was a loser, of course. It was all other people's opinions. Nope, he did not harbor any negative feelings for himself at all. None. At. All.

As if to display poetic justice, Mikoto hacked loudly as he inhaled a large breath of cigarette smoke as opposed to exhaling it. Shit. That was probably fucking up his lungs beyond belief. A long bout of coughs escaped him, and he didn't even have enough breath to curse about it.

"Aren't you that delinquent from my biology class?"

Mikoto hacked loudly one last time, and then paused to look up at the person who'd spoke. Squinting at them, he could tell that it was one of the boys whose fathers worked at the school. "Who the hell are you?"

The boy pushed his glasses up his nose. He was tall and skinny, and ordinarily Mikoto would have dismissed him as another one of the snobby fucks who got beaten up all the time, but there was an air of strength from him. "Munakata Reisi. I told you, we have biology together." Reisi snorted. "You kept giggling at all the wrong times at the beginning of the year."

Mikoto winced. "Don't bring that up."

"Gladly. Now tell me, what are you doing half-passed out in an alley dying of underage smoking?" Reisi appeared to be wearing some form of tuxedo.

"Why the hell are you wearing a suit?"

"It's rude to respond to a question with a question, Suoh. I prefer to make a good impression, if that satisfies you."

Mikoto ground his cigarette between his teeth and accidentally bit down on his lower lip. Trying not to look like you were in extreme pain in front of someone like Munakata Reisi was not an easy task. "Alright, fine. My parents are out of town and I'm bored as hell. Does that answer it for you?"

"What are you doing with your face, Suoh?"

"Nothing!" Mikoto stood up, spitting his cigarette out.

"There's blood on your chin," Reisi remarked. "That's unsightly. Here, let me fix it." Reisi somehow produced a hankerchief from one of his pockets and proceeded to wipe the blood off of Mikoto's lips. He noted that Reisi's nails were perfectly manicured and he smelled vaguely of disinfectant.

"I'm seventeen, Reisi. I know how to wipe my own mouth."

"I'm a kind soul at heart." Mikoto spat at him, then dissolved into another bout of coughing. Although he couldn't really see, he swore that Reisi was smiling. "And because I am a kind soul at heart, I am going to confiscate all of your cigarettes."

Mikoto's jaw dropped. "You don't even know where I live! You'll never get all of them!"

"I have my ways." Reisi smirked, obviously enjoying this more than he should. "Oh, and has anyone ever told you that your hair looks like your head is on fire? I'd recommend washing all that dye out."

"It's not dyed!"

Reisi's mouth fell open. "Are you _sure?"_

"No, Reisi, someone grabbed me and dyed my hair while I was asleep and I somehow didn't notice. Of _course_ I'm sure," Mikoto said dryly.

Reisi looked at him disapprovingly. "No need to be snarky."

"Speak for yourself."

The older boy looked mildly offended for a moment, then started laughing. "You're funny, Suoh. I find myself actually semi-attached to you."

"I'm so glad," Mikoto said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Despite the fact that you laughed during the meiosis review and you smell terrible. Honestly, do you ever bathe?" Reisi leaned in, taking a sniff at Mikoto's mop of hair. His mouth was uncomfortably close to Mikoto's.

"You don't have to smell me! For someone as obsessed with cleanliness as you, you sure do have some fucked up ideas about personal space."

"I was just confirming my suspicions."

Mikoto rolled his eyes. "Well, it's been lovely meeting you, Reisi, but I've really got to be on my way."  
"I'll walk you home," Reisi responded, a bit too quickly if Mikoto said so himself.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"You're an idiot and someone will probably mug you and you won't look like as much of a social outcast if you have someone with you."

Mikoto thought about adding a witty response, but he realized that he'd started grinning. "Fair enough."

"So you accept?"

"How do you want me to put it? Like I'm acceptin' some kind of knight in shining armor? I agreed, goddamn it."

"Fine, then, if that's what you want, my lady. Your knight shall take you to your abode." Reisi extended his hand, obviously trying extremely hard not to laugh.

Mikoto looked around begrudgingly and took Reisi's hand. "I hate you so much and I don't even know you."

"Your compliments flatter me, my fair princess."

"Shut the hell up."

"Your wish is my command."

Mikoto gritted his teeth and fished around in his pocket for another cigarette as Reisi lead him out of the alleyway. He considered asking how Reisi would know where he lived, but decided he didn't really want to know the answer.

"Ah-ah. I told you, no more cigarettes." At lightning speed, Reisi somehow snatched the pack out of Mikoto's hand.

This was going to be a long walk back.

* * *

**ok yes hello high school au i Love also happy mikoreis :') a rare and beautiful thing yeah i claim no ownership to k its all goras you know the drill **


End file.
